Ficlet 20: Doctor Robbins
by CloakedHestia
Summary: My 20th ficlet is different from most of my previous ones. Since the good doctor doesn't seem to get alot of love, I wrote this as a possible look into the life of Dr Al Robbins. Not set it in specific time period.


Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. I am but a humble fan and writer.

A/N: This was a particularly tough challenge because there isn't alot of information about Doc Robbins. Yes, this story is about our favorite coroner, while it may not be accurate (who knows what information the next season will bring) given what I knew, and filling in a few blanks, I present you a day in the life of Doctor Al Robbins.

**Ficlet 20: Doctor Robbins**

The autopsy had gone well, and he was able to identify COD as soon as Grissom walked in.

"So, you know what killed her?"

"It has hands, face, and is identified as ancient."

Grissom gave him a look, "A grandfather clock?"

"The abrasions on her back match a marking on that grandfather clock you told me about."

"Interesting. I didn't find any blood on it… didn't seem to be broken." Grissom mused.

"Well, I suppose the person who pushed the clock on the ten year old tried their best to cover their tracks."

"Thank you, Albert," Grissom looked at the doctor out of the top of his glasses. "I didn't know you considered a grandfather as 'ancient'."

"Well, that's what my grandkids call me," he gave him a knowing smile. He loved his grandkids to death - all six of them. Luckily his own kids had three children each.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow. Have a nice night." Grissom left the older man to his documentation.

Dr. Robbins had just finished up when David walked up to him.

"Sir, Ecklie wants a copy of your findings on the young girl who was killed by the clock," he looked nervous and a little guilty that he bothered the doctor as he was getting ready to leave, especially since it was such a special occassion.

"I already sent him a copy."

"Yes, well, he said he wants another one."

Doc Robbins heaved a sigh and leaned on his cane, "Can you get it? It's in my folder on the table. I have to get home and feed the cats."

"Alright," David opened the door of the morgue and retrieve the report.

"Have a good night, David."

"Oh, yes. You too, sir." He hurried quickly to get the reports to Ecklie.

Doc Robbins smiled to himself. He remembered how it was being eager to please when he was young. He reached into his coat pocket and touched the small, slender box he had hidden there. The purchase was made a few days earlier and he kept the gift with him at work as a precausion. He wanted it to be a surpise.

Walking to the parking lot, he was glad to see his wife outside. Her salt and pepper hair and her kind brown eyes were a welcome change to the death he saw on a day to day basis.

"Hope you didn't forget," she was behind the wheel, smiling sweetly at him.

"No. But we have to feed the Siamese cats."

"Of course, Si and Am."

He chuckled at the names his grandchildren gave their last two cats. Although they wanted the young cats, only his daughter chose to adopt one, while his son were worried about the responsibilities.

He was able to give the other three cats away while they were still kittens, except for two. His wife, bless her heart, didn't want to part with the last two cats and after much pleading, he agreed to keep them. Now the kids visited more often and he was all the more happy for it.

After the pets were fed, and promising them he'd be gone for just two hours, Doctor Robbins got out of his scrubs and changed into something more suitable. Making sure to grab the little box out on his way out he let his mind wander.

He looked forward to dining out, where dessert wouldn't be sugar free rhubarb pie.

It was their 20th anniversary, a suitable reason for going out. Just him and his wife.

It was a quick drive over but they had time to reminisce. "Remember this place? You proposed to me here."

How could he forget? The beautiful, yet quaint little café. She looked a little sad as she recalled this was where the _other_ unforgettable thing happened...

His recollection was vivid – bright head lights from the yellow and white truck – he remembered how he was heading over to the café to see her, and he wasn't able to swerve in time. He was thrown several feet from the driver's seat and the doctors considered him lucky that he was alive...

Lucky. But with a permanent limp.

As they walked to their table and took their familiar seats he smiled at her. Her eyes were watering and he decided to give her the present before the meal.

"Happy anniversary," He pulled out a shimmering gold necklace in a velvet black box.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

"To twenty glorious years, and twenty more."

She smiled softly, and said, "Let's hurry. I want to show this off to the children." He chuckled as they shared a toast.

---

_For my 20th fc milestone I wanted to do something different and this is what I decided to post. Anyway, regarding the story: I didn't want to include any names in case they turn out to be wrong later on in CSI. I liked working on this because there aren't nearly enough stories about this main character (he's in the credits!) So if you liked it, let me know and please review. _

_Thank you for reading._


End file.
